Your Gift
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Wonwoo yang memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Kim Mingyu-nya. Meanie ! Mingyu x Wonwoo.


Aspreciation for Birthday Mingyu

Cast

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Taehyung

Warning

Rated M, Dirty talk, Yaoi , NC Gaje , typo berhamburan.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Hari ini member seventeen sedang diberikan jadwal kosong. Pasangan Junhao,SeungHan,SoonHoon dan Verkwan memilih untuk berkencan. Dino, Seokmin dan Jisoo memilih bermain kerumah orangtua mereka. Wonwoo sendiri memilih berdiam diri di dorm karna Mingyu sedang ada pemotretan sebuah majalah. Hmmm sepertinya hanya Mingyu yang jadwalnya tidak kosong.

.

.

At Studio Pemotretan

Mingyu sedang duduk disofa panjang yang disediakan diruangan itu. Sambil menunggu gilirannya berfoto, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari ponselnya. Dia kesal, sangat sangat kesal dengan kekasihnya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana dia tidak kesal, kalau kekasihnya tidak membalas satupun pesan dan panggilannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah," gerutu Mingyu kesal dengan ponsel yang bertengger ditelinganya, mendial nomor Wonwoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aishhhh menyebalkan, operator brengsek kenapa malah kau yang menjawab teleponku," maki Mingyu saat lagi lagi suara operatorlah yang didengarnya.

Seseorang menghampiri Mingyu dan duduk disampingnya. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung yang juga menjadi partnernya untuk pemotretan kali ini.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal," tebak Taehyung.

"Ahhh ini hyung aku sedang kesal dengan kekasihku," balas Mingyu sambil terus menelepon kekasihnya.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo sampai membuatmu kesal?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tahu hyung dia mengabaikanku," kesal Mingyu "Dia tak menjawab panggilanku dan membalas pesanku, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku. Sepertinya dia melupakanku," keluh Mingyu panjang lebar.

"Kkkk~ mungkin dia tidak melupakannya Gyu. Mungkin saja kekasihmu sedang menyiapkan suprise untukmu,"

"Huftttt, semoga saja hyung,"

Obrolan merekapun berakhir saat sang fotografer memanggil mereka untuk melakukan pemotreran. Untung saja Mingyu masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya sehingga dia tak perlu banyak mengulang posenya.

.

.

Pemotretan hari ini selesai. Rasanya Mingyu ingin cepat cepat sampai didormnya dan berbaring diranjang empuknya sambil memeluk tubuh hangat Wonwoo. Mobil van yang ditumpanginya berhenti didepan dorm nya. Mingyu turun dan berjalan kearah dorm.

Saat memasuki dorm yang ditemuinya adalah ruangan gelap dan kosong. Mingyu sudah menerima pesan dari teman temannya bahwa mereka menginap diluar. Huh rasanya Mingyu iri dengan teman temannya yang mendapat jadwal kosong dan bisa pergi berkencan dengan kekasih mereka.

Mingyu menyalakan saklar lampu dan terlihatlah ruangan seventeen yang lenggang. Mingyu berjalan kearah meja makan saat melihat sebuah kotak hadiah. Mingyu melihat namanya tertera disana sebagai penerima hadiah. Dibukanya kotak itu dan hanya ada secarik kertas yang dilipat dua.

.

Datanglah kekamar dan kau akan mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunmu Mingyu sayang.

Your Love , Jeon Wonwoo.

.

Itulah tulisan didalam kertas yang ditemuinya dengan bonus sebuah cap bibir milik Wonwoo.

Mingyu pergi kekamarnya dan Wonwoo. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud hadiah oleh Wonwoo dalam surat ini. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang berada didepannya. Dan pemandangan didalamnya membuat Mingyu terkejut. Wajah Mingyu terlihat absurd, dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dan mata yang membulat sempurna. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya benar benar membuatnya takjub.

Disana , diatas ranjangnya terlihat Wonwoo yang sedang duduk berlutut. Dengan penampilan yang benar benar membuatnya horny. Bayangkan saja Wonwoo nya yang manis tidak memakai sedikit kain pun ditubuhnya. Tubuh polos yang putih dan halus terpampang jelas didepannya. Dengan penis -yang tidak sepanjang punyanya- diikat dengan pita merah diujungnya. Bando kucing yang bertengger dikepalanya dan butt plug berbentuk ekor kucing terpasang dibackholenya. Ahh jangan lupakan kalung choker yang melilit lehernya dengan bandul liontin bertuliskan 'Milik Kim Mingyu'.

"Meawwwww ~ Mingyu-ieee~Happy Birthday~" Wonwoo mulai mengeong menirukan suara kucing.

Mendengar panggilan dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersadar dari fase terkejutnya. Didekatinya Wonwoo dan mengelus rambut Wonwoo. Mingyu mati matian menahan nafsunya setelah melihat keadaan Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudnya ini Wonwoo? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku dan panggilanku. Lalu saat aku pulang aku menemukanmu seperti ini," tanya Mingyu

"Mmmm ~ aku minta maaf gyu~ie, Woo-nie~ sedang sibuk menyiapkan hadiah untuk Gyu-ie~ " jawab Wonwoo dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Uhhh suara Wonwoo benar benar membuatnya makin honry

"Hoohh jadi apakah kau hadiahku kucing manis?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengelus bibir Wonwoo.

"Emmm ne ~ Masterhhh~" jawab Wonwoo dengan sedikit desahan lalu mengulum jari telunjuk Mingyu.

"Aigoo kucing manis kau membuatku semakin horny sshhh~"

Mingyu menaiki kasur dan berdiri dengan lututnya didepan Wonwoo. Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sedang mengulum jarinya. Benar benar terlihat menggairahkan. Ini bahkan baru jarinya , bagaimana kalau yang dihisap itu penisnya. Unghhh membayangkannya membuat sang 'adik' menegang dan berkedut.

"Cukup Kitten," ujar Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya yg dihisap Wonwoo menyisahkan benang saliva disudut bibir Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan mulai mencium bibir Wonwoo. Awalnya hanya sebatas ciuman lalu kemudian ditambah dengan lumatan lumatan.

"Eunghh Gyuhh ummhhh~" desah Wonwoo dalam ciumannya bersama Mingyu.

"Umphhh slurpp~"

Ciuman Mingyu makin beringas. Wonwoo bahkan sudah terbaring diatas ranjang dengan Mingyu yang berada diatasnya. Tangan Mingyu mulai nakal bermain disekujur tubuh Wonwoo. Dipilinnya Nipple mungil milik Wonwoo dan menariknya dengan gemas

"Umphhhhh~shhhh~" desah Wonwoo saat titik sensitifnya disentuh oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu mengisyaratkan untuk melepas ciumannya. Merasa ada yang memukul dadanya Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hahhh hahhh hahh~" Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya.

"Bibirmu sangat manis Kitten," ujar Mingyu.

"Mmm~ apa kau menyukainya Master~" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku sangat sangat menyukainya," jawab Mingyu.

"Umphhh Master aku mau bermain dengan 'adik kecilmu' bolehkah?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah imutnya.

"Tentu saja boleh Kitten,"

Mingyu duduk dan bersandar dikepala ranjang. Dibukanya kakinya lebar lebar. Terlihat gembungan dicelana Mingyu. Wonwoo merangkak menghampiri Mingyu. Dielusnya gembungan dicelana Mingyu membuahkan sebuah desahan nikmat dari mulutnya.

"Shhhhh~ Woo-nie~"

"Mmm Masterh boleh kubuka tidak?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Buka saja sayang~" jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo mulai membuka kancing celananya dan menurunkan resleting celana Mingyu, diturunkannya cd Mingyu lalu munculah penis kebanggaan Mingyu yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Woahhhh sepertinya penismu tambah besar dan panjang Masterh~" dielusnya penis Mingyu dengan ujung hidungnya.

"Ahhh itu agar kau tambah puas dan suka dengan penisku Kitten~" goda Mingyu.

"Uhhh Master tenang saja, aku selalu puas dengan penismu ko aumphhh"

Wonwoo mulai memasukkan penis Mingyu kedalam mulutnya. Dikulumnya peelahan penis besar itu dan tangannya menggenggam bagian penis yang tak masuk dimulutnya.

"Arghhh Yeah Kitten kau sungguh ounghh hebat , shhh hisap yang kuat bitch~" ujar Mingyu sambil meremas rambut Wonwoo.

Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu membuatnya lebih bersemangat memuaskan penis sang Master. Wonwoo menghisap kuat penis Mingyu dan meremas twinsball Mingyu. Ekor di butt nya bergoyang seiring hisapannya dipenis Mingyu.

"Anghhhh cukuphhh umphhh kittenhh~"

Ditariknya rambut Wonwoo agar melepaskan penisnya dan berhenti mengulum. Wonwoo memasang wajah cemberutnya karna kegiatannya diganggu sang Master.

"Unghhh aku belum puas bermain dengan penismu Masterhh~" ujar Wonwoo manja.

"Tenang Kitten kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih memuaskan dari ini,"

Mingyu melepas baju dan celana yang dipakainya menghasilkan tubuhnya yang polos sama seperti Wonwoo. Wonwoo takjub saat melihat abs Mingyu yang mulai terbentuk. Dirinya cukup iri dengan abs yang dimiliki Mingyu. Dia juga ingin punya abs seperti Mingyu.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Kitten?" tak lupa Mingyu memasang smirk mematikannya.

"Unghhh Masterh~" desah Wonwoo dengan wajah yang memerah karna terangsang.

"Kemarilah Kitten, bantu aku mengeluarkan susu kesukaanmu," Mingyu tanpa malu mengocok penisnya didepan Wonwoo. Dia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang merangkak menghampirinya. Ditariknya rambut Wonwoo hingga mendongak lalu dimasukkannya penis besar dan panjang miliknya kedalam mulut Wonwoo.

Mingyu mulai mengeluar masukan penisnya didalam mulut Wonwoo, seakan akan sedang memperkosa hole Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri hanya bisa pasrah saat mulutnya dilecehkan. Sesekali Wonwoo akan tersedak saat Mingyu terlalu dalam memasukan penisnya.

"Ahhh bitchhh sedikit lagihh ounghhh yeahhh shhh almost," desah Mingyu.

Merasa kalau Mingyu akan segera orgasme, Wonwoo membantunya dengan menghisap kuat kuat penis Mingyu.

"Arghhhhh shit i'm coming Kitten, ounghh terimahh inihh arghhhh," dan akhirnya Mingyu pun mencapai orgasmenya. Penis besar Mingyu masih menyumpal mulutnya. Membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau menelan semua sperma Mingyu. Setelah merasa semua spermanya sudah kelur , Mingyu mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam mulut Wonwoo

Wonwoo terlihat benar benar sexy, matanya sayu wajahnya penuh dengan peluh dan jangan lupakan sedikit sperma yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Uhhhh melihatnya saja membuat penis Mingyu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Uhhh seperrinya aku membutuhkan holemu Kitten,"

"Kalau begitu kemarilah dan nikmati hole kesukanmu," suruh Wonwoo saat dia sudah berbaring dan membuka lebar kakinya.

Mingyu makin terangsang saa melhat hole sempit Wonwok yang masih tersumpal oleh butt plug. Ditariknya butt plug itu lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Mingyu mulai mengarahkan penisnya mengelus elus pinky hole Wowoo. Dia bisa merasakan hole Wonwoo yang mulai berledut.

"Unghhh Masterhhhh cepathhh masukan penis besarhmu shhhh~" pinta Wonwoo.

"Kkkk~ kau sangat tak sabaran Kitten. Terima ini sayang," dan Mingyu memasukan penis besarnya sekali hentak.

"ARGHHHH~ " teriakan kesakitan Wonwoo menggema diruangannya. Sungguh holenya benar benar perih dan sakit saat Mingyu memasukan penisnya tanpa pelumas.

"Hikssss sakit Mingyu~" Wonwoo bahkan lupa untuk memanggil Mingyu 'master'.

"Ssstttt maafkan aku Woo-nie~" dikecupnya kedua mata Wonwoo lalu beralih mencium lembut bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu melepas ciumannya saat merasa Wonwoo sidah mulai tenang.

"Masterhh bergeraklah~" pinta Wonwoo.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya perlahan,"

Mingyu mulai menggerakkan penisnya perlahan. Menggenjot Wonwoo dengan perlahan. Dan baru mempercepat genjotannya saat Wonwoo memintanya

"Anghhhhhh~"

Gotcha! Mingyu berhasil menemukan letak sweetspot milik Wonwoo. Terbukti dari desshan Wonwok yang semakin kencang saat Mingyu menghujam titik itu terus menerus.

"Ounghhh Masterhhh ini umhhh nikhmathhh~"

"Arghhhb apahhh kauhh menyukainya Kitten?" tanya Mingyu ditengah desahannya.

"Eumphhh Ne shhhh aku sangathhhh ounghh menyukaiya,"

"Kau bisa mersakan penis besarku menggenjot holemu yang kelaparan. Bagaimana holemu menghisap dengan rakus penis milikku enghhhh," Mingyu berdirty talk ditengah kegiatan menggenjot hole Wonwoo.

"Shhhhh akuhh bisa meraskannyahhhh umphhh penishhh besarmu eunghhh memenuhi holeku,"

"Arghhhh bitchh hole mu benar benarhh unghhh," Mingyu makin mempercepat genjotannya.

Sesekali Mingyu akan membuat kissmark dileher mulus Wonwoo. Agar orang orang tahu kalau Kitten manisnya sudah memiliki tuan.

"Anghhhh Wonwook akuhhh hampir sampai shhh~" uja Mingyu saaat merasakan penisnya akan kembali orgasme.

"Mmhhhh akhhhuuu juga masterhhh~"

"ARGHHHHH WONWOOO~ / ARGHHHH~ UNGHH MINGYU,"

Dan mereka berdua sama sama orgasme. Sperma Mingyu memenuhi hole Wonwoo. Sedangkan sperma Wonwoo tumpah mengotori abs Mingyu dan perutnya sendiri.

"Hahhh aku lelah Mingyu~ hahhh hahhh~" ucap Wonwoo ditengah tengah kegiatannya mengatur nafas.

"Tapi aku belum puas Wonwoo,"

"Mwo? Yakkk kenapa penismu membesar lagi Kim Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo dengan tatapan horornya.

"Kkk~ kurasa kita harus melanjutkan ronde kedua Wonwoo chagi~"

"Andweeee berhenti anghhh Kim Mingyu ounghh shhhh~"

Dan desahan Wonwoo kembali terdengar saat Mingyu menngenjot hole miliknya. Sepertinya kegiatan mereka akan berlangsung lama. Semoga saja besok kau masih bisa berjalan dengan baik Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

"Unghhh pinggangku benar benar sakit shhhh ~ bahkan untuk duduk pun aku masih merasakan sakit," gerutu Wonwoo.

Saat ini Wonwoo sedang terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Akibat kegiatannya kemarin dia jadi tak bisa berjalan dan duduk. Bayangkan saja kegiatan mereka baru selesai saat jam menunjukkan angka 3, itu berarti mereka melakukannya sampai 6 jam kawan.

"Kim Mingyu sialan. Akan kubuat dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kim Mingyu dengan cengiran bodohnya. Berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya. Lalu ikut berbaring dan memeluk Wonwoo.

"Apa masih sakit chagi?"

"Tentu saja masih sakit. Kau menggenjot holeku sampai 6 jam,"

"Uhhh mian chagi. Salahkan dirimu yang menggodaku kemarin,"

"Huhh, aku tak akan mau melakukannya kalau saja aku tak lupa membeli kado untukmu dan melakukan saran dari Junghan hyung dan Seungkwan,"

"Jadi ini saran dari mereka eoh,"

"Ne ini saran mereka berdua,"

"Wahhh kalau begitu aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka," gurau Mingyu.

"Ckk menyebalkan," gerutu Wonwoo lalu menyikut perut Mingyu.

"Tapi aki suka dengan hadiah darimu kemarin. Kau tahu? Dirimu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup sebagai hadiah ulang tahun terindah dari tuhan,"

"Tapi aku juga mau memberikan hadiah yang berkesan untukmu,"

"Aku tahu sayang, karna aku pun akan melakukan hal seperti itu untuk ulang tahunmu,"

Jeda sebentar dan mereka saling memandang mata masing masing.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Mingyu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kim Wonwoo,"

Dan percakapan mereka dipagi hari itu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dan manis penuh cinta.

.

.

End ~

.

.

Ahhhhh FF macam apa ini. /.\ . Entah kenapa ide ini muncul tiba tiba. Happy Birthday Kim Mingyu suami dari Kim Wonwoo. Semoga hububgan kalian makin langgeng dan mesra. Terimakasih juga untuk ka mikaela~ yang sudah menistakan otak saya dengan hal hal yang berbau mesum /plak/ sebenarnya agak ga berani ngepost ff gaje ini. Tapi karna hasutan daei ka Mikael akhirnya saya post juga nh cerita.

Oke oke Happy Mingyu Day semua ~ Don't forget to reaview.


End file.
